


I Live In A Hologram With You

by Sweetener_Rose



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Bade - Freeform, Basic ass oneshot, Breakfast, Coffee, Daddy Issues, F/M, Sunsets, calming, diner, i dont even know, kinda sad, not exciting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetener_Rose/pseuds/Sweetener_Rose
Summary: Jade was having a miserable day at school and Beck is set on making it better
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Jade West
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	I Live In A Hologram With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Hi! I was bored and came up with this boring oneshot idea. It's pretty basic but short and sweet and I don't totally hate it so. I probably won't add anything to it, considering I have no other ideas, but who knows? Anyways, this is kind of short and not thrilling, but I hope you like it anyway <3

_"And nothing's wrong when nothing's true, I live in a hologram with you"_

Jade was having one of _those_ days. A day where everything felt like it was going wrong and everyone was irritating in one way or another. 

She found everyone intolerable today. Even the people in her friend group, who she could _sometimes_ stand, made her mad. 

Cat hadn’t stopped rambling the entire morning and it was giving Jade a headache. Robbie had Rex making sexist comments and Jade just about ripped his head off. Tori came into school in a good mood, making Jade nauseous. Trina was always insufferable, but somehow today she had gotten ten times worse. Jade thought Andre would be the one to not piss her off, but she was wrong. She got mad at him after he held her back from ripping Rex’s arms off.

That left Beck 

He was the only one who had yet to piss her off in some way. Probably because he noticed her angry appearance as she got into his truck that morning. She didn’t talk the entire drive, just looked out the window with a glare. Beck figured she was in one of her moods so he didn’t push her on it. He wasn’t concerned with Jade’s anger until he found out from Cat that she had skipped third and fourth period.

Being angry that early in the morning was typical for Jade. She would walk around with a scowl on her face and would sometimes yell at people, but cutting class was something she never did. 

That’s how Beck knew something was up.

He thought about the places she could’ve gone instead of class. She might’ve gone home but that’d be impossible considering he drove her that morning. She could be out in the parking lot, but probably would've gotten caught by now. That’s how Beck came to the conclusion of where Jade could be- _the janitors closet._

He opened up the closet’s door to see his guess was correct. She was in there. She had her hair pulled up into a messy bun and was sitting with her legs crossed. Her english textbook was infront of her and she bit her lip as she highlighted parts of it. 

It took her a few minutes to even notice he had found her there, but when she did, her peaceful exterior broke. 

“I know we usually come in here to makeout, but if you think you’re getting any action right now, you’re wrong” She told him with a satirical grin, not looking up from her book.

Beck threw his hands up in surrender “whoa, okay… someone’s not very happy today” he smiled at her, clearly amused, tapping her knee with his boot. 

Jade looked up at him when he tapped her, sighing and closing her textbook before speaking “I don’t feel like doing anything today”

“Good thing I didn’t come here to do stuff then” he kept the smile on his face “Come on, get up, we’re going somewhere” 

Jade gave him a skeptical glare “where do you think we’re going? We have class.”

“Not like you haven’t already skipped two periods” he joked, receiving an eye roll from her.

“Come on, let’s go. You’re miserable here which is making me miserable so there’s no point for us to stay. Let’s go get breakfast, I’ll even let you pick where we go” he pleaded with her, offering a hand to pull her up.

She looked at his hand, weighing the options in her head. She _could_ stay at school and continue to feel awful _or_ she could leave and go get breakfast and coffee. She decided on the second option.

She let him drag her up off the ground, reaching to grab her bag and textbook, then letting him interlace his fingers with hers.

“Skylark Diner?” She asked, him nodding back at her, knowing it was a rhetorical question since that’s where they always went. 

\-------

He pushed open the diner’s door with her following behind him, making their way to their usual booth in the back. They set down their bags at the table, thinking they could at least work on homework while they were there, before Beck went to grab menus and Jade went to order their coffees at the counter. 

They met back at the booth after a few minutes, Beck with menus and Jade with their coffee orders. Hers being a simple black coffee with two sugars and his being an iced latte. 

They sat in silence as they tried to figure out what to get. Beck decided on his order first and looked up from the menu to watch her. She had taken her hair down from the messy bun in the car and it was now falling in front of her face. She tried to move it back while squinting at the menu and Beck felt like passing out, _god she was that irresistible._

Just as she decided on her order and looked up from the menu, he reached across the table and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. She raised her eyebrows at his move and he smiled back, right as the waiter approached them. They both placed their orders, blueberry pancakes for her and strawberry french toast for him before he reached down and grabbed his bag off the floor.

“Feel like doing homework?” He asked, startled by how loud her groan of annoyance was.

“Nooooo, not really” she kicked him with her boot slightly, causing him to drop his bag, then glare at her. She gave him an evil smile before sipping her coffee, feeling content for the first time that day.

Beck noticed her go silent. And even though she was still smirking,he could sense the underlying sadness to it. “Something happened with your dad, didn’t it?”

She sighed at his question, eyes closing as she kept her coffee cup to her lips “that obvious huh?” 

“I have a pretty good radar for it I guess” he responded before continuing “what happened?” 

“Just had this big fight over the usual stuff. The way I dress, the way I talk, the way I act, he hates all of it. It’s no big deal, just makes me mad” She told him honestly, averting her eyes from his gaze. 

“You should've called me, you could’ve stayed at the RV” he told her, reaching across the table to grab her hand. 

“Yeah…. I just thought, why not be alone with his deprecating thoughts for the night” She spoke sarcastically, looking down at their hands resting on the table. 

“Babe, you shouldn’t joke about it, you know nothing he tells you is true, right? He’s just an asshole.”

“I guess you’re right, but it’s not like anyone at school today made it any better, seriously wanted to kill them” she frowned thinking about how annoying everyone had been. More so than usual.

Beck just chuckled at what she said before their waiter came with their food. They both ate for a while, making sarcastic comments back and forth. Beck finally convinced Jade to do some homework they were done eating, her moving to the other side of the booth and resting her head on his shoulder as they worked. 

When they were done, they walked out of the diner and approached his truck with his arm wrapped around her shoulder, hands intertwined together.

They both entered the truck and before starting it up, he turned to look at her, “where to?” 

“Let’s go to the hill” she smiled, before he pulled out of the diner’s parking lot, a hand resting on her thigh. She opened her phone as they drove, seeing a text from Cat asking where they were. She replied before reaching and turning on the radio as a comfortable silence took over. 

When they finally got to the hill after twenty minutes of driving and a pit stop for more coffee, Beck pulled down the truck’s trunk and Jade laid down blankets. 

They both laid down and stared up at the sky as the air around them stayed silent. 

“He called me a bitch last night, said I was selfish” Jade said almost nonchalantly, picking at her nails and not moving her gaze. 

Beck shot up at this, no longer laying down next to her, instead sitting up and looking at her. “He said what?” Beck questioned with anger, having to make sure he heard her correctly, because what she said sounded insane.

She shrugged at his question, him taking it as a way for her to say that it was true. “Jade… you didn’t tell me that before” he tried to relax as he noticed she had gotten quieter. 

“I just figured it wasn’t a big deal, I mean even if it was harsh to hear, what he said was true” 

Beck reached down and pulled her up at this, making sure she was matching his sitting position before he resumed talking to her. 

“Please tell me you don’t actually believe anything your dumbass of a father says to you” he asked her worriedly, his lip curling. 

“It’s true though, I mean he knows it, everyone at school knows it, even I know it, I am a bitch…” she was stopped before she could even continue. His lips pressing against hers desperately. She closed her eyes as his mouth pushed against hers harder. She had forgotten what she was even talking about before, only being able to focus on _him_ now.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, lips moving against each others. His hand went around to the back of her head and ran through her hair, as she gripped his flannel. Their lips collided over and over again and _oh shit._ Beck swore he was done for her when he felt her softly groan against his lips. He moved and started to softly kiss her jawline just as she began to laugh. He rested his head against her cheek as he listened to the sound of her laughing, instant serotonin for him. She kept laughing and her lips moved upward into a smile. Beck flt her smile form and he instantly mirrored it. He kissed the edge of her mouth before looking into her blue eyes and resting his forehead against hers.

"What your dad said wasn’t true, don’t think that it was” he encouraged. She nodded at his words, out of breath, lips parted as she stared at him. 

“You’re perfect, you know that?” He spoke to her in an almost whisper, getting him an eye roll and laugh in return. 

“You’re such an idiot” She told him, but he saw her smile at his words and he knew he made her feel better, at least a little bit. 

They spent the rest of the afternoon out at the hill, even staying and watching the sunset, a peaceful tranquility taking over. Neither of them wanting to move from where they were at that moment. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
